User blog:Theory about magic wolves
We know magic wolves are definitely appearing in the snowy two-parter. I have wondered over and over, how they will fit in the story. There's a '''a lot '''of story to be told in the two-parter. Including: *Morgana escaping from captivity *Morgana's alliance with the druid Ruadan *Mordred returning, and how he slots into Camelot life *(If we're lucky) How Morgana teleported out of Camelot in the Series 4 finale *A bigger Aithusa who is now Morgana's confidant (and if Aithusa will be friendly with Merlin still) *Morgana and Mordred's relationship (they are confirmed to meet again and have a strong bond from the start) *Kilgharrah and how he feels about Aithusa siding with Morgana *Gwen and how she is doing as queen *Men disappearing in the northern plains *Queen Annis returning *Merlin meeting with the guy who talks about Camelot's seeds of destruction, called "Lochru". *New characters Sefa, Ragnor, and the Euchdaghttp://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p00wk9q9 *Arthur's Bane *The Dochraid returning (seen in a snowy scene in the trailer) *Morgana setting up a trap (seen in clip below) *How the knights are doing (of course) *Two new creatures being introduced (producers said in an interview, we know of them is a magic wolf) *The battle that the synopsis says Merlin will be locked in Synopsis for Arthur's Bane part 1: "Camelot basks in the halcyon days of a new golden age. But even as she flowers, so the dark seeds of her destruction are being sown... For in the frozen wastelands of the north, men are disappearing without trace. In search of answers, King Arthur and his knights must undertake a dangerous mission to the unknown. As the sun sets on the icy plains, Merlin finds himself locked in a battle unlike any he has fought before; a battle with fate itself." Trailers Speculation So now, speculation time. With all this happening, we have to wonder how the Magic Wolves will slot in. We know the plot is that Arthur goes to find out men that are disappearing. In the scene just above rumours say Morgana is involved (obviously) and he may be walking into a trap set by Morgana. Now the wolves, the wolves, they look pretty vicious in the trailer and we see the knights running in the snow from something. That could either be the wolves, or maybe even another unknown monster, or human enemies, Morgana, or Aithusa (Aithusa is still white as a large dragon and could disguise herself under the snow). I do wonder why the knights even go to the frozen wastelands and get lost in the first place.. obviously we'll find out a reason. So now: *The wolves could be neutral. Just creatures simply for decoration. They stare on at the knights as they pass through in the frozen wastelands, or the knights must steer out of their way. Simply for the sake of setting an atmopshere of danger and wilderness. I would be pretty disappointed if it were this way. *The wolves could be used by Morgana to attack Arthur and the knights when they go to the snowy wilderness. Obviously she would have to go there and ally herself with them. She could use a spell to draw them in. Maybe the Dochraid (who is seen casting a spell in a trailer)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQcmWo04a4E is involved with this. *The wolves could be against everyone. Once again there for dangers sake and to show off the many creatures of Albion. I wouldn't mind that much, buuutt... Theory!!! The men who are disappearing could be the magic wolves. Maybe Morgana, Ruadan and the Dochraid (I know the Dochraid hasn't been credited for the episode but in the trailer she was seen in a snowy area... maybe the snow will continue through episode 3 and so on, so I'd be way off in this case) are drawing knights of Camelot into the snowy wasteland and turning them into wolves. You may think it sounds a little ridiuclous at first, but if you think about it, Morgana turned Gwen into a deer in The Hunter's Heart at the spur of a very relevant moment, and within a matter of seconds, so I think she is capable of turning people into wolves. And with the help of the Dochraid and maybe Ruadan, this would be very possible. Now, the time to ponder why she would be turning them into wolves... perhaps to get the wolves to lure Arthur into a trap. Then we gotta consider the plot is all based around Arthur's Bane. So yeah. I simply don't know enough to be able to explain it, but I just think it is possible! Thanks for reading and leave your thoughts!